This invention relates to level translation circuitry, and it relates, more particularly to circuitry for converting a first signal voltage, which is connected to a supply voltage, into a second signal voltage with ground reference.
Circuit configuration of this type are typically required when a voltage lower than the supply voltage is to be converted into a logic-compatible voltage. Since electronic logic circuits are electrically referenced to ground as a rule, the first signal voltage must be converted into a second signal with a ground potential voltage reference. The second signal voltage must then be of a suitable amplitude compatible with operating electronic logic circuitry.